Broken Wing
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: When Starfire notices something off about Raven she decides to do everything in her power to find the root of the problem all the while hiding feelings towards the half-demon that are secretly returned. Will Starfire be able to help Raven or will she just create all new problems? I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS IS DISCONTUNIED- ANOTHER OF THIS PAIRING MAY COME IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT RIGHT NOW


Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm still kind of new to this, so please don't be terribly harsh. I really don't want to see comments like "this is complete trash" even if it is because that's what school and my mother is for. That being said, I would love to hear any constructive criticism you have or if you just want to suggest something like a plot or story or even just want to say hi. Oh, and this is a lesbian pairing so if you don't like, don't read. Also, I am not planning on any intercourse, kissing, yes, but if you are just reading for sex, **it's not going to happen**.

*also could not manage to change the label on my story after I edited it so I guess we're all going to have to live with it*

* * *

Chapter 1: If Only

It was a beautiful day in Jump City, the city was bustling with people out and about, enjoying the pleasant summer day. Out on an island off the coast stood a T shaped tower that shimmered in the sunlight, but the inside was not as bright.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted chasing the green teen around the living room, "Give me the controller."

"No way dude, it's my turn!" Beast Boy replied. Jumping he transformed into a monkey and landed with a graceful flip onto the coffee table.

"Come on man, I was in the middle of a level!" Cyborg pleaded.

"Calm down," Robin said coming up behind them, "What happened to the second controller?" Cyborg turned a pair of accusing eyes on Beast Boy and Robin raised a masked eyebrow.

"I, um, might have gotten a little excited when I beat the last level of Mega Monkey's 4 and the control slipped out of my hands and, uh," Beast Boy explained head turn away and fingers twiddling.

"You broke it," Robin finished, Beast Boy nodded, "Looks like you'll have to share while I get a new controller." Beast Boy and Cyborg both perked up at the sound of new controller.

"Booyah!" Cyborg grinned as Starfire came flying into the room.

"What has brought such pleasure, Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going out to get a new controller for their console," Robin sighed.

"Ooo, that sounds most enjoyable on a day like this," Starfire beamed.

"Absolutely, if you think going out to slave away for these two morons is fun," Raven said with her usual sarcasm as she entered the room with a book in her hands. Starfire went pink.

"But it is such a beautiful day outside, is going out on pleasant days not something people enjoy on Earth?" Starfire asked.

"No, Starfire, that's not what I meant," Raven said, "Beast Boy should go out and buy his own controller, he broke it."

"Oh!" Starfire understood, but couldn't reply because suddenly a blaring sound erupted from the crime alert on the wall.

"Trouble," Robin said.

"Great," Raven groaned snapping her book shut.

"Oh the joy, now we can all go and buy the controller of the video game!" Starfire said.

"Or something like that Star," Robin said, "We'll take the T-Car. Raven, Starfire, you want a ride?"

"Stuck between bean brain and blow horn, I'm good," Raven replied.

"I shall also pass," Starfire said. Robin shrugged before running off with Beast Boy and Cyborg down to the T-Car.

* * *

Starfire and Raven reached the scene before the boys and were met by the wicked smiles of Cinderblock and Plasmus. They were in the middle of destroying a bank, Plasmus was melting the doors while Cinderblock was waiting to grab the money. Raven and Starfire wasted no time in getting to work. Raven went for Plasmus while Star faced Cinderblock. Starfire flew high and fired her starbolts straight at Cinderblock's head, but they had minimal effect. Finally, after many futile attempts, Starfire switched to plain combat. Diving towards her opponent, she landed a solid punch to the side of his head causing him to nearly stumble on top of Raven, but she didn't notice because Plasmus was causing more of a problem than she originally thought. She had thrown multiple objects ranging from streetlamps to sewer caps, but everything she threw, he swallowed. He had her in a corner, back against a building and all that stood between him and her was a solid wall of black magic.

"Raven! Star!" Robin called as Cyborg let the T-Car come to a hard stop. Distracted, Starfire looked over to the boys. Noticing this, Cinderblock slammed his fist into Starfire causing her to go flying right into Plasmus.

"Shit," Raven growled as Plasmus didn't take notice, he just kept hitting her shield, weakening it with his acidic touch.

"Raven, hold on!" Cyborg called out running over.

"Get back!" Raven shouted. Raven's eyes went white as she dropped her shield and simultaneously released her soulself. Taking the form of a large raven, it plunged into Plasmus causing him to stumble back as he bubbled and jerked like something inside him was fighting to get out. Suddenly, he exploded, spraying globs of toxic pink slime everywhere and sending the simply clad metahuman, Otto Von Furth aka Plasmus, into a wall. All that remained was Raven's soulself that appeared to be drapped around something. Slowly, floating to the ground, the soulself placed that something, Starfire, down carefully before flying back into Raven who lay slouched against a wall. Coughing, Starfire sat up, rubbing her head.

"Star, you okay?" Cyborg asked helping her up.

"I am fine, Friend Cyborg," Starfire said regaining her awareness.

"Good, cause Cinderblock is two second away from turning BB into a green eggs and ham," Cyborg said running off to join Beast Boy and Robin. Starfire was about to take off too when she heard a slight groan come from behind her. Turning, she saw Raven covered in Plasmus goo slowly picking herself up. Starfire flew over to her, took her arm, and helped her to her feet. Raven winced slightly at the contact, not very visibly, but Starfire caught it all the same.

"Thanks Starfire," Raven said.

"Of course Friend Raven," Star smiled, not thinking too much of Raven's flinch. Leaping, Starfire flew into battle, ramming her fists into Cinderblock's side. He fell with a thundering crash.

"Way to go Star!" Beast Boy cheered as he transformed back from a T-rex.

"Nice work," Robin nodded.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried, "Alright, let's get that controller!"

"Okay, I want the new model, you know the one where its black then it fades to red. Oo, or the black one with the green highlights!" Beast Boy pondered, "Ugh! So many choices!"

"I'm going to head back to the tower," Raven said.

"Oh, alright," Robin shrugged, "We won't be long." Raven nodded, opened a portal and went through.

* * *

Soon, everyone was back at the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing together while Robin and Starfire watched in amusement. Starfire looked around, Raven was nowhere to be seen and she wanted to thank her for saving her. Getting up, Starfire excused herself and went looking for Raven. Starfire checked her room, but she wasn't there. Knowing Raven, she went to the roof, the place Raven went to ensure that she could be alone, often for meditation. Climbing the stairs, Starfire found Raven hovering at the edge of the roof, legs crossed and hands on her knees in meditation. Starfire approached and sat down next to her, Raven acknowledged by opening her eyes and turning to face the Tamaranian. Starfire froze, staring at Raven in the fading, sunset light. Over the past few weeks, Starfire had freezed up whenever Raven looked at her and adoring thoughts would form in her mind.

 _'She looks so... beautiful'_

"Uh, Starfire, what are you doing up here? I thought you were playing video games with the guys," Raven said.

"Um, Friend Raven, I," Starfire stuttered.

"What is it?" Raven asked, sighing slightly, knowing that she might be in for a long talk.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier," Starfire said.

"Oh," Raven said surprised. They sat in silence for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. Starfire watch Raven out of the corner of her eye, not knowing if she should say more or if she should leave. Suddenly, Starfire noticed that Raven looked paler than normal.

"Are you okay, Friend Raven?" Star asked.

"Oh, ya, I'm fine," Raven said, "Just a little tired from the fight."

Starfire's mind flashed back to the battle. In a moment's time, she had relived the entire thing, but one specific moment stuck.

"Raven," Starfire said, regaining the half demon's attention as she began to slip back to meditation, "Have I hurt you?"

Raven was taken back by the question, but she retained her usual composure.

"No," Raven replied.

"But earlier today, during our fight, you did not like my touch. It seemed to hurt you," Starfire said clearly saddened by the memory.

"Oh, uh, that," Raven stumbled, surprised that Starfire had noticed, "I just, uh, your hand was cold."

"Oh," Starfire said, surprised by Raven's answer.

 _'Shit, what was that! Starfire's hands are never cold, they're always warm if not hot from her starbolts.'_

"Thank you Friend, I shall leave you to rest," Starfire said getting up, "Good night, Friend Raven." Raven watched her leave with almost a sad look in her eye.

 _*sigh* 'If only I could...'_

 _'Why won't Friend Raven tell me what's wrong? Was it something I did or did someone else harm her in some way? I swear by X'hal, if it is someone else, I will find this person and beat them to a bloody pulp! *sigh* No, Robin said to control my emotions, but it is so hard. I cannot understand how Raven does it and no matter how much I love her I do not believe I will ever understand. *Gasp* That is it! Maybe I need to better understand Raven to find the source of her problem! If so, I shall begin now, wait it is much too late. I do not believe Friend Raven would enjoy the hanging out right now. Then I shall start tomorrow!'_

* * *

 _Author's Note: So, what ya think? Bad? Good? Nah? Again this is my first fanfic so I can understand if its trash, but please don't write that or anything like that. It's annoying, but I am open for constructive criticism, plot ideas, story suggestions, or saying hi just not complete dissing on the work. That also does not mean writing something good then saying the rest is garbage (or vice versa). For any of you that think like I do and try to break other people's heads over specific wording, replace garbage and trash with all other offensive words, phrases, and what not into what I am saying. Thanks and will post a new chapter soon._


End file.
